[unreadable] [unreadable] This application requests continuing support for the Training Program in Translational Cardiovascular Science within the University of Wisconsin Cardiovascular Research Center (CVRC) at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. Housed in the Medical School, the CVRC is a campus-wide interdisciplinary research center with faculty members from seven additional schools and colleges and from 27 academic departments; all are dedicated to developing programs in basic research, clinical investigation, diagnosis and therapy, and/or public education concerning the basis for cardiovascular diseases. The training program provides basic research training for postdoctoral MD's and Ph.D.'s, as well as pre doctoral trainees, with the goal of training scientists who will be capable of thinking and working "from molecule to bedside." The practical immediate aims are to attract and train clinicians in basic research, and to attract and train graduate and postdoctoral (Ph.D.) students in clinically motivated basic science. This application requests support for physicians in clinical training as specialty residents, or for sub-specialty fellows (MD). The training program also funds pre doctoral and postdoctoral (Ph.D.) trainees in translational cardiovascular sciences. Trainers in this program have been selected from members of the CVRC for the clinical relevance of their science in. the focus areas (contractility/heart failure, excitability/arrhythmia and vascular biology/atherosclerosis) or a support area (cell biology), their training records, and the overall activity and impact of their peer-reviewed research programs. Training takes place at UW-Madison and takes advantage of the strong institutional support and environment for such training, as well as the established working relationships between clinical and basic science departments and faculty both within the UW Medical School and the University at large. Trainers and trainees all participate in core activities that define the program as a cohesive entity. The scientists and physician scientists trained in this translational cardiovascular science program are in unique positions to apply basic scientific knowledge to benefit patients with cardiovascular disease, the foremost cause of mortality among Americans. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]